


Body & Soul

by MadFictionalUniverse



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Inspired by Music, Romance, Smut, Songfic, aphrodite is a queen and i love her, hades loves persephone so fucking much, hera apollo and eros are just mentioned, we all know persephone is the real boss right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadFictionalUniverse/pseuds/MadFictionalUniverse
Summary: The electric feeling provoked by such small and delicate touch overcame any other that could've been caused by Zeus' stupid master bolt. No, Hades wasn't an expert or even knew anything about that feeling, but if he had to be honest, he would say it was a sensation Aphrodite knew about a little too well.Hades still didn't care. Not with the goddess grabbing his hair, her small hands touching his chest, whispering his name, begging for more.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Body & Soul

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, quarantine got me bored and online classes suck, so here am i with some Hades and Persephone content because i love them. 
> 
> I wrote this originally in portuguese and i tried my best to make the english version just as good. I mean, I think it's good and I hope you think that too or I'll just get sad.
> 
> There is smut, just a warning in case you don't like reading that, I know it's tagged but I'm warning again. Oh, and if Zeus seems too nice in this story, it was accidental and he's still an asshole, don't let him doing the bare minimum fool you.
> 
> This fanfic was inspired and contains lyrics of the song Set Free the Devil - Nick Kingsley, Daniel Farrant, that I definitely recommend you listen to while reading. I hope you enjoy :)

It was unusual for Hades to be seen at Olympus. Considering his constant fights and silly competitions between him, Poseidon and Zeus that always happened when he made the mistake of staying for too long, Hades preferred the comfort of his palace in the Underworld. However, something had attracted him to the white marble one.

Of course, his younger brother was never satisfied with what he had, possibly his biggest flaw and weakness. Hera was an elegant woman, smart, exhaling power, Hades had to admit. But of course Zeus wasn’t satisfied with only one sister, he had to chase another.

When he found out about Demeter’s pregnancy, he was sitting on his throne, drinking wine with Cerberus sleeping on his feet, looking like a normal-sized dog. However, a more enthusiastic than usual Hermes interrupted his peace, which meant that he was dying to share a piece of information that he had acquired in a very dubious way, just like the gossiper he was.

“Zeus wouldn’t leave her alone,” He started. “Hera wasn’t mad. I lost a bet with Apollo because of that.”

“Well, of course not. Hera and Demeter love each other too much for this, one would never hurt the other.” He rolled his eyes to his nephew.

“Demeter’s happy. I mean, she refuses to see Zeus, but the news that she’s going to be a mother were good for her.”

“Anything else, Hermes? I’m sorry to say, but I don’t really care about this.”

 _Di Immortales_ , was he wrong…

**{…}**

He wasn’t there to see Persephone growing up. The goddess was received with extreme joy, from both her mother and father, however, she was kept far from everyone by Demeter, limited to adventure herself in gardens, fields and forests with only a few contact with the other Olympians. It wasn’t exactly a surprise when he met her, but didn’t recognize her.

He had been walking through a dark forest, a lot tended to die there, attacked by creatures that were too strong for the abilities of any mortal. Hades was never one to admire flowers, but the withered and dark petals attracted him in a different way. Perhaps he was just curious.

Leaning against a tree, with a flower crown decorating her head, the dark skin looking too soft to be worthy of anyone’s touch, deity or not. Her eyes followed the movements of the rose on her hand, withering, _dying_. Hades didn’t doubt the sweetness present in her glance, but also didn’t doubt the pleasure behind them.

“Who would be so foolish to choose such a dangerous forest to spend their time?” He questioned without even daring to get closer to such beauty.

“ _You_ are here.” She answered, not looking at him.

He smiled.

“May I know the name of such brave damsel?”

Slowly, she turned her head on his direction. And he knew.

_“I see the light in your eye_

_You know_

_Ya can’t hide it… Ya can’t hide it”_

“Persephone.”

That smile, a small smirk that contained a malice that could be gone unnoticed by anyone. That smile she had given him had now reflected on his own face.

“I’m Hades.”

In an act of courage and maybe too much boldness, he sat by her, a respectful distance in between them.

“I come here because there isn’t enough light for the flowers to grow. They can’t.”

“Pardon my ignorance, but as the goddess of flower, shouldn’t you prevent this from happening?”

And there it was again. That damn smile back on her delicate face. Maybe he should’ve been worried by how such a small gesture had so much power over his emotions.

_“I’ve seen the way that you look at me_

_And I like how it’s makin’ me feel”_

“I think there’s beauty in its death.” She twirled the flower on her fingers. “They are roses, beautiful from the petals to the thorns. I like to appreciate them in my books after they die, I like to see how a big transformation, such as an encounter with death, isn’t capable of taking away its beauty. Do you understand?” She handed the flower to him, making their fingers touch for longer than they should, maybe, and as he hoped, purposefully.

The electric feeling provoked by such small and delicate touch overcame any other that could’ve been caused by Zeus’ stupid master bolt. No, Hades wasn’t an expert or even knew anything about that feeling, but if he had to honest, he would say it was a sensation Aphrodite knew about a little too well.

He imagined the playful, extremely malicious smile of the goddess of love. Was she playing with both of them? Treating them like mere puppets, laughing while having fun at the expense of the feelings of the two deities with the same ease he had when sending the mortals to their fates.

“I do.” He answered as he gently kissed the damsel’s hand.

Hades didn’t care. The sensations provoked by her eyes fixed on his was too good to be ignored. _Persephone_ wasn’t a goddess destined to be ignored. She was born deserving more than what she had been given.

And he was willing to give everything to her.

_“Be brave… It’s destiny_

_I’m down for bringing to give_

_So why don’t ya decide it_

_Better get your head in the game”_

**{...}**

A few non-accidental encounters later, Hades had decided that Persephone would be his queen, so she should be treated as such. Rides in his carriage became more and more frequent, that being the way they had found to get to know each other better and so Persephone could finally see the world the way she had longed for a long time.

Hades always gave her gifts. A simple rose, so she could watch the fall of each and every one of the petals, always with thoughts about him hovering though her mind. Or precious jewels that he knew she desired to wear for everyone to see without questioning who had given it to her. That fact amused him, but soon, it stopped being enough.

Persephone needed more. She wanted more. She _would get_ more.

“Kiss me, Hades.”

There wasn’t anything she requested that he wouldn’t grant.

Her lips, soft and inexperienced, fit just right with the rough and dedicated that were his own. _She’s perfect_ , he thought. It wouldn’t matter if they were just another one of Aphrodite’s little games, he wanted her.

As the rhythm accelerated, the air became even more necessary and the breaks only lasted a few seconds before one would go back to attacking the other’s lips. Hades didn’t use to have many doubts, but he couldn’t help questioning if that was just temporary, if she would want to do it again or if Persephone also felt the weird sensation of apprehension, of the fear of rejection.

Usually, the god of the dead was lonely and it didn’t bother him. But the chance of having Persephone by his side as his queen was too good, overcoming any other plan he could’ve have made for his future. And the possibility of losing her, of never being able to taste the sweet lips of the damsel in front of him, of not being able to feel how well his hand fit around her thin waist, of not being able to enjoy her company was terrifying.

Was that goddess his weakness? His ruin? Was she destined to take his power from him?

Hades would be lying if he said he hadn’t had sleepless nights thinking about it with all this questions haunting his mind. It was too good to be true and something so forbidden could never be destined to end well, not when if they put everything on a balance scale, the one who to be at a disadvantage would be him.

And as careless as it seems, it didn’t take long until he got to a conclusion: Hades still didn’t care. Not with the goddess grabbing his hair, her small hands touching his chest, whispering his name, _begging_ for more.

Hades was sure his job was to please her. After all, no deity should have their wishes denied and neglected. He wasn’t _that_ cruel.

Persephone gasped, a low moan, almost a whisper, escaping her red lips. She looked at his face, knowing the power that had over him.

“Satisfy me, Hades. Please.”

“Are you sure, my goddess?”

“I’m yours.” She stroked his face gently. “My body, my soul… _I’m all yours_.” Persephone whispered next to his ear, biting his earlobe.

_“Take my hand and take control_

_Take my body and take my soul”_

She was smart and he had always known this. She knew he wouldn’t deny her anything.

Hades kissed her again, giving her enough support so she could enlace his waist with her legs. The dark surroundings of his bedroom giving slightly more pleasure in that moment, a confidant of their relationship.

They took the time to undress one another, enjoying the moment to explore everything they couldn’t touch on other occasions. He laid her carefully on the bed, kissing her neck, delighting himself with the sounds she made. Feeling enchanted every time he stopped to admire her body, _he wasn’t worthy of all that_. Nobody was. Mas she disagreed, he was the _only one_ worthy of it.

Persephone arched her back, feeling him massaging, kissing and sucking her breasts, a level of pleasure she had never imagined to be capable of feeling while living her restrict routine. Her vision changed when she met the god of the Underworld. Now, she didn’t feel the need to control herself, not feeling ashamed of demonstrating how horny he made her feel. They were comfortable around each other and maybe that was all she needed, all they needed.

Feeling his gaze over her, that gaze that burned without hurting, that she was able to decipher in a snap of fingers, Persephone nodded. With her consent, Hades moved lower, trailing a path through her legs with his lips, making her shiver, which didn’t go unnoticed, making him chuckle and she sighed, feeling his breath against her wet pussy. That was too much but she couldn’t stop, she didn’t want to stop.

_“Bury my halo in a big black hole_

_Set free the devil inside”_

“Please,” She whined while gripping the sheets. “I need you, Hades. Now.”

He could tell she was close, not being able to help but feel a wave a tenseness take control of him. He didn’t want to hurt her. Going up again, until they were face to face, Persephone could feel his erection, his eyes overflowing with desire before kissing her again, giving her a sensation of instant comfort.

“The pain is just at the beginning, I would never mean to hurt you. Are you certain that’s what you wish?”

“Yes. I want you.” She pulled him into a hug while he positioned himself.

He penetrated her slowly, feeling her nails digging into his back while she closed her eyes tightly, hiding her face on the crook of his neck. Hades didn’t care about how his back stung, focusing on making her feel good, giving her the pleasure that she deserved. He waited until she moved to know that he could continue, not even having the decency of feeling surprised how perfectly their bodies fit together, there were no more doubts, they were made for one another.

The erotic choreography they did increased the temperature of the room and the melody of their moans mixing and echoing all over the room was music to their ears. _She’s perfect_ , he thought for the millionth time ever since they first begun.

Feeling her nails scratching all the extension of his back, Hades knew she had reached her orgasm, screaming his name. Decreasing the speed of his movements, he got out of her, before reaching his own.

Laying by her side, he stopped again to admire her. She was still moaning lowly with her eyes closed, the dark curls looked messy, a few hair strands were sticking against her forehead, her skin glowed due to a thin layer of sweat, and a satisfied smile was stamped on her face. She had never looked more beautiful.

_Persephone was a work of art._

Finally recovering from the waves of pleasure, she turned to look at him, stroking his face and kissing him calmly.

“I’m in love with you.” He said between the kiss, feeling her smiling.

“I’m in love with you.”

The goddess cuddled with him, covering them with silk bed sheets. Hades kissed her forehead and she sighed contentedly, falling asleep not longer after that.

**{...}**

They were just like that in another situation when he proposed. Cuddling, that perfect fit that was already their registered mark, his fingers stroking her curly hair and her nail making random drawings on his chest. The silence between them was comfortable but Hades knew he had to break it.

“Persephone,” He called and she looked him in the eyes, waiting for him to continue. “I always wondered if what I felt, the joy of having you by my side and the fear of losing you, meant what I thought it did. Deep down, I knew. I love you.”

“Oh, Hades,” She sighed, stroking his cheek. “I love you too.”

“Be my queen.”

Persephone smiled and kissed him.

“I already am.”

**{…}**

_“Don’t hide it… Don’t fight it… Decide it”_

“How dare you?!” Demeter yelled, the sound echoing all over the hall, making Hermes and Apollo cover their ears and shrink into their thrones. Zeus was astonished, unable to react positively or negatively.

Hera looked happy. She knew her brother was trustworthy and worthy of Persephone’s hand, but the decision wasn’t up to her. And Aphrodite… Hades had to hold his laughter while seeing a giant smile appear on her face as she winked at him. He had always known she had had something to do with it, and he was more than grateful.

“If you think I’m going to allow you to corrupt my daughter, Hades, you’re really out of your mind.”

_If only she knew…_

“Look, Demeter, with all due respect, you also don’t have any power over this decision, Persephone is totally capable of giving her own answer to my request. I’m only here due to mere formalities. Besides, Zeus still hasn’t said anything.”

His brother cleared his throat and pondered for a few minutes.

“Whatever makes Persephone happy. She deserves the best.”

 _We finally agree in something_ , Hades thought.

“And you seriously think her happiness rests on Hades’ hands? Are you insane?!”

“That is final, Demeter. You can’t control her forever.”

“You are not taking my daughter away from me, Hades.”

She left the room, slamming the doors behind her. Zeus quickly followed her, sending Hades a look indicating they would solve this situation later. Hades sighed tiredly, dealing with his family had never stopped being exhausting. He was ready to go back to the Underworld when he caught Aphrodite mouthing something to him. Reading her lips, he smiled again.

_“I have a plan.”_

**{…}**

“How come I didn’t think of that before?!” Hades exclaimed and Aphrodite laughed after having a sip of her wine.

“Well, isn’t it obvious? You’ve been pretty busy lately…” The goddess of love winked at Persephone, who snuggled up on her fiance's lap, smiling maliciously.

“Was it you? All of this?” He gestured at both of them. “Our passion?”

“Passion is Eros’ business, with or without arrows. But don’t worry, in your case, it was all natural. Love is complicated but when there is a connection like yours, everything becomes clearer, more obvious.”

“I’ve always known.” Hades smiled.

“Me too. That’s why I blessed you.” The goddess of love answered. “A little thank you gift for not giving me too much work. If everyone were like this…” She laughed, moving her glass in circles, watching as the liquid followed the movements.

“So,” Persephone started “Let me see if I got it. If I eat anything that comes from the Underworld, that would mean I have to stay with him?”

“It would mean you don’t completely reject him.” Aphrodite explained. “Yes, you would have to stay, but Demeter would freak out and I don’t know what she’s capable of doing. Therefore, I thought Zeus and Hades should make a deal, where you’d spend six months with your mother and six months with your husband. Of course, it might sound bad now but I know you’d miss her and you don’t wish to apart from Hades. This could be the only way for Demeter to agree that you stay, as long as she thinks there’s no other way, she’ll say yes because she won’t wish that you face possible consequences.”

“When you talk like that it seems kind of cruel.” Persephone said as she run her fingers through Hades’ hair, making the other goddess smile.

“Sometimes, love requires sacrifices. This one is relatively small, but of course we’ll only go on with the plan if you agree.”

_“Set free the devil inside”_

“I agree.”

“What would like, my love?” Hades questioned, stroking her waist.

“Pomegranates.”

**{…}**

The news that Persephone had eaten pomegranates from the Underworld didn’t please Demeter at all, Zeus had even thought about gathering a council meeting to discuss a possible war, but it hadn’t been necessary.

“I can learn how to love him, mother. It’s alright, Hades was gentle to me.”

Their story, that had started a long time ago, remained a secret between her, Hades and Aphrodite. And she didn’t care if it was told in any other way. Everything she lived with Hades would always have the most special place in her memory and in her heart. Besides, it was exciting and comical that they were able to keep their relationship a secret, without any suspicion.

“When it’s meant to be, nothing gets in the way.” Aphrodite told her once. “And love changes, but only gets stronger.”

She was right. Every moment spent with Hades reminded her of the reason she had fallen for him in the first place. And he knew, there was no better woman meant to be his queen. Persephone was unique and all his, _body and soul_.

Kissing her lips, feeling the flavor of pomegranates that her, and now him too, loved so much, he took the small box out of his pocket that contained the golden ring with the black diamond decorating its center, fitting it perfectly on her ring finger.

“I’ll finally be able to exhibit all the jewels you gave me.” Persephone laughed.

“You’ll get many more, my queen. _Everything you want_.”

“I want you.” She whispered, getting closer to him.

He pulled her by the waist into an urgent kiss, feeling her fingers tangle in his hair, moving their bodies even closer. Hades smiled between the kiss, knowing exactly how that would end.

Hades decided that he really didn’t care if she was his weakness, his ruin or if she was destined to take his power from him. If he was meant to be the first god to ever be killed, as long as it was by Persephone’s hands, he would easily accept it. He loved that woman.

_“Set free the devil inside.”_


End file.
